Trial of Love and War
by John Silver fan
Summary: An alternate universe Clone Wars story.
1. Surprise Meeting

_A galaxy divied by war. The Separatists are expanding and growing stronger each day. Senator Cari Bhade of Anu journeys to Diran in hopes of securing an alliance. Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are accompanying her. Unknown to them, however, is that Count Dooku and General Greivous are already at Diran, also seeking an alliance._

Cari, Obi-Wan, and Anakin followed their escourt to the throne room.

"Ah, Senator Bhade and Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. It is a pleasure to meet you," the king said.

"The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty. We have come to ask you to join the Republic."

The king nodded.

"Yes, I know. However, Count Dooku has asked me to join the Separatists. He has promised protection for my people."

"Dooku never means what he says!"

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin back and gave him a disapproving look.

"We shall hold negotiations tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

They were led to their prepared rooms by some guards and encountered Dooku and General Grievous on the way.

Dooku, who had been telling Grievous something, stopped in mid-setence and mid-stride when he saw Cari.

"Senator Bhade. What a pleseant surprise," he said, quickly recovering from his shock.

"Hello, Count Dooku," Cari answered.

There was brief and slightly awkward pause, and the guards led Cari, Obi-Wan, and Anakin to their rooms.

********

"Why didn't you contact me to tell me you were coming?" Dooku asked Cari an hour later in her room.

"Because I didn't know you were here until the king told us."

Dooku gave a frustrated groan.

"This could ruin everything if Kenobi, Skywalker, Grievous, or anyone here finds out about us."

"You think I don't know that?!" Cari snapped at the older man.

She turned her back to him and a moment later felt the heat of his body envelop her and his arms wrap around her waist.

"All I'm saying, darling, is that we have to be careful."

She sighed and leaned against him.

"I know, Tyln. No one can know that we're married."

He kissed her neck.

"Exactly."

The Count then released her and stepped back.

"I must go now. I'll see you at dinner."

Cari turned to him.

"Come to my room tonight?"

"I shall try."


	2. Dinner Reveal

Dinner came sooner than Dooku and Cari expected.

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as Dooku greeted Cari with a kiss to the hand and escorted her to her seat.

Politics were surprisingly not even mentioned during the meal, though Dooku and Cari were caught exchanging looks at one point by Anakin, who had looked up from his plate to say something to the Senator.

Realizing they were caught, Dooku and Cari kept their eyes on their plate or anyone who spoke to them, though Anakin gave each an occasional glance.

Finally, they risked a glance at each other, and Anakin caught it.

"Senator Cari."

"Yes, General Skywalker?"

Anakin paused only to look hard at Dooku, who actually looked uncomfortable under the young man's stare.

"Is there something going on between you and Count Dooku?"

Beside him, Obi-Wan nearly choked on his drink.

"Anakin!"

Dooku and Cari exchanged worried glances and thought of how to explain without revealing their marriage.

"We... used to be friends, and that friendship has made times like this awkward for us," Dooku said.

"You're lying," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was now understanding, for he sense Dooku was sheilding his thoughts as well as Cari's.

The Count and Senator looked at each other.

They were caught.

"Senator Cari, please tell us the truth since I doubt Dooku will," Obi-Wan said, though not unkindly.

Dooku felt himself relax some. He knew Obi-Wan and Anakin would never allow any kind of harm to come to his beloved.

"He and I are..."

She looked at him, uncertain, and he knew she would never be able to tell. He rose and went to her side.

"Senator Cari and I... are married."


	3. Traitors

Silence fell over the dinner hall. All eyes were on the Separatist Count and Republic Senator. Shock radiated from everyone in the room.

Anakin's mind went blank with shock and disbelief. Beside him, Obi-Wan was trying sort through the hundreds of thoughts and questions flying through his mind. Grievious, next to Dooku's now empty chair, stared at his Master, more shocked than anyone else in the room.

He had seen and experienced first hand the cruelty and ruthlessness Dooku was capable of. When in his presence, up until this point, the cyborg had thought his Master to be the coldest being he had ever met. He himself had always been met with cold, hard eyes, and voice that was either emotionless, disgusted, angry, or icy cold that made any live beings within hearing range shudder.

Now, all that was broken by this stunning announcement that Dooku was married, and to a Republic Senator of all people.

Obi-Wan was finally able to sort and calm his thoughts and managed to make his voice work.

"You and Senator Cari are... _married_?"

His hands on Cari's shoulders, Dooku nodded.

"Yes. A year and a half next month. We met and married and six months after the Clone Wars started."

The dinning hall began coming alive again as the occupants and began whispering to one another. Only Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Grievious remained quiet, for Dooku was now holding Cari, whispering reassuringly to her.

Grievious was silent for he did not want to say anything and end up finding out that Dooku would still treat and punish him as he had.

Anakin was silent for he had nothing to say against it without mentally condemning himself. He sort of knew how they felt, due to his own marriage to Padme.

Obi-Wan was silent because he was deep in thought. His mind was racing again.

How should he deal with this? Should he keep quiet and let them be together? Should he reveal their marriage and turn them in?

In times of war like this, such a marriage or even friendship, was considered treason, even in the Republic.

Count Tyln Dooku and Senator Cari Bhade were traitors.


	4. ObiWan's Choice

Finally, the king called for silence, and the dinning hall fell silent once again. The king turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"What do you say to this, Generals?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan to his former Master with a far off look on his face.

/Obi-Wan./

/The king asked for opinion of this./

Obi-Wan turned to the king.

"We must think on this, Your Majesty."

"I see."

Everyone was dismissed.

The two Jedi went their room, began thinking, and after a while Anakin sighed.

"I've got nothing. You?"

"No."

Anakin sank onto the couch with another sigh and watched Obi-Wan pace.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, Anakin. Their marriage has made them traitors, but when I consider turning them in, something in me shudders and pushes it away," Obi-Wan said, stopping to look at Anakin.

The Knight nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

"If we can't turn them in, then what do we do?"

The Master sighed and resumed his pacing.

"Maybe we should just keep quiet and let them be," Anakin suggested almost meekly.

Obi-Wan stood pacing and stood still as a statue. His breathing slowed and deepened, and Anakin knew he was reaching into the Force for answers.

After a few moments, the older man turned back to him.

"We'll let them be," he said with a sigh.


End file.
